A number of foldable and disposable kitchen cutting boards found in the prior art can be manipulated to form a convenient funneling and pouring structure to a evacuate liquid or dump the processed food into a cooking pan.
Typical of such prior devices is the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,478 Cant. Although the disclosed structure can adequately perform the funneling and pouring functions, its complexity makes it relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture. The forming of the folding sides, the score lines and fold lines that cause the formation of the pouring tip may require several molding or stamping steps. Moreover, in some devices the folds or creases can be unsightly, and trap foodstuffs making them difficult to clean, or result in some lingering deformation of the board. Further, the presence of the fence on the proximal side of the board may interfere with the manipulation of a knife or cleaver when cutting or chopping foodstuffs, or the scraping of cut foodstuffs off of the board. Consequently, there is a need for a simpler, yet efficient and disposable cutting board that fulfills all the functions offered by the prior art, yet can be manufactured by a one step molding or stamping process.